


[Podfic] Vacation

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Clark and Lex go on vacation and take Kon and Tim with them. Nothing could possibly go wrong!Sequel toReconcilable Differences.





	[Podfic] Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240929) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005176.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005171.zip)**

31:46

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
